destiny was never up to me
by Primero
Summary: Peyton Sawyer never really found her place in life and LA was no exeption. When she comes across Dean and Sam on one of their hunts, she gets herself a place in the backseat of the Impala for the unforseeable future. D/P, Sam, Cas & some OTH characters


Ok, so this is a little different from what I usually write, obviously. I mainly write about NH or them with other people, but this time I wanted to challenge myself so I wrote a crossover. Dean/Peyton is somewhat of a x over OTP of mine and I know my dear Kayla loves them just as much, so she has definitely cheered me on while I wrote the first chapter. This is dedicated to her AND me, so if you don't like it... well, we don't care. lol. Just ignore it.

This is just a short chapter to set things up, so the rest will hopefully be longer. It's also unbeta-ed (and frankly, I didn't feel like reading through it again), so please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes.

Peyton sighed as she pushed another stray curl behind her ear, squinting at the book in front of her and trying to drown out Dean's obnoxious singing up front. She was all for blasting some old school AC/DC while on the road, but didn't exactly appreciate the out of tune screeching that came with it. It definitely didn't help when she was trying to translate the heavy book in her lap, which was all in Latin. Sam and Cas had given her a crash course in the basics, so she could pick out a few important words here and there that she jotted down in the notebook next to her, but it didn't help her much right now and she was getting frustrated. She entertained the thought of whacking Dean in the back of the head with the massive thing, but decided against it when she realized the risks. She didn't want Sam, Cas or herself to get injured in the crash that would most likely happen from his whiny flailing. As she shook her head and re-doubled her efforts to get through the text, Bon Scott hit a particularly high note in the song and Dean was right there with him; Peyton's whole body cringed and Sam snorted awake in the passenger seat. It was times like these that she missed Haley's soft humming - the kind she used when she was rocking baby James back and forth in her arms; Nathan watching them with that love struck, dopey face… Fuck, it had been too long since she'd been in Tree Hill.

"What are you thinking about?"

Peyton almost jumped out of her skin as the gravely voice to her right penetrated her thoughts. Cas could be so quiet that you'd forget he was there most of the time. Normally, she loved that about him - there was nothing worse than loud-mouthed people who didn't understand the concept of peace and quiet - but at times like these she wanted to put a damn bell on him. She blew out a quick breath and smiled over at the angel. "I'm just remembering something from back home."

"In Tree Hill?" He asked her, tilting his head in question, she was once again amazed by his memory, and how he actually listened to most things people said. That was one of the things that made it more than obvious that he was not really a… guy.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about some friends." She smiled wistfully and turned back to her book for a last attempt at going through it before she gave up for the night.

"Any of them hot?" Dean butted in from the driver's seat and Peyton let out an inaudible sigh before slamming the thing shut and throwing it on the seat between her and Cas. Stretching out her legs as much as she could in the cramped backseat and throwing her hands above her head to work out the kinks in her back, she smirked at Dean's wandering eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Well, I'm sure you'd be pretty into Nathan, but unfortunately he's committed to his entirely heterosexual marriage." Dean only let his middle finger fly in response while Sam let out a bark of laughter next to him. It never failed to amuse Peyton how much Sam enjoyed when she messed with his older brother. She was sure that was half the reason why he had convinced Dean to let her tag along with them that faithful day.

"I gotta tell you, Sawyer, the gay jokes are getting a little old." He gritted as he jerked the Impala to the left and sped up to pass the guy in front of them. Nothing irritated him more than slow drivers. Thank god the road was practically deserted safe for them and the other car.

"I'll quit with the gay jokes when you lay off the blonde jokes," she said dismissively. He'd never survive without at least two cracks per day about her hair color, even though she was as far from the stereotypical blonde you could get. Well, to be fair, he was pretty far from being gay, but that didn't stop her from teasing him, so she really wasn't one to talk.

Dean just let out an annoyed grunt and turned up the volume again; effectively ending that particular conversation, so Peyton shared an eye-roll with Sam before laying her head against the window and watching the trees pass by at a rapid pace.

"Wake your ass up, Sawyer! I'm not about to leave you here alone with my baby." Dean smirked as Peyton's whole body jumped at his loud tone. Serves her right for falling asleep for five fucking hours without a care in the world. If it hadn't been for his paranoia about her hotwiring the Impala for a joyride, he would leave her ass out here in the parking lot to sleep uncomfortably cramped through the night.

As he watched her blink her big, green eyes blearily and her fingers get tangled in her epic mop of curly hair, he ignored the voice in his head that obnoxiously told him he would probably never leave her anywhere.

"God, what is your problem?" She grumped, crawling across the seat to get out trough the car door he was leaning against. "You could have just shaken me awake or something."

"Where's the fun in that?" He shot back as he threw her bag at her, which resulted in a great big 'oomph' pressing its way through her lips. He let out a loud laugh at her annoyed face and started to walk over to the reception of the motel they were staying at.

"God, I need a drink." She groaned next to him, frantically trying to get her frizzy hair to stay out of her eyes while keeping the heavy bag from constantly sliding down her bony shoulder. He would help, but… Eh.

"Well, you're in luck, Blondie. I need some cash, so we're heading for the nearest bar with a pool table as soon as we've eaten something. Need me some pie." Peyton grimaced at the thought of yet another greasy diner. It didn't matter that they were now two against one; Dean refused to eat anywhere healthy, the stubborn bastard, and the salads at the places they usually visited were always crap. Sam sometimes told her that they were going to steal Dean's keys one of these days and drive to somewhere amazing to eat, but he had yet to keep that promise. She was riding with a stubborn asshole, a pussy and an Angel of the Lord. Her life was great.

"If you're going to drink, I'm getting two rooms tonight." Sam threw out hastily as he caught up with them, carrying his own duffel bag.

"What, why? We'll just throw lightweight here on the spare bed we'll be asking for again. And where's Cas?" Dean frowned, turning around like he expected Cas to be one step behind them, walking silently. It wouldn't be the first time after all.

"Yeah, where's Dean's boyfriend? You know he needs him to live through every second of every day." Peyton sighed dramatically, flailing her arms around and almost dropping her bag again.

"Didn't I say to cool it with the gay jokes?" He growled back at her and he was a bit too defensive if you asked her.

"And didn't I saw I would stop when you stopped making blonde jokes? You just called me Blondie, jackass." She shot back, gearing up for an argument when she saw the sarcastic smirk on his face.

"God, don't start. Is that shit foreplay for you guys or something? I am getting the other room for _me_. I know this ritual, ok? You rant and bicker during the day and then get shit faced at night and bicker some more until we get back to the motel and then when you think I'm sleeping you mysteriously end up in his bed." Sam exclaimed, pointing from Peyton to Dean. "And then I have to suffer through that crap. Thank God you don't exactly last long when you drink, Dean… or maybe that's a regular thing too?" He couldn't resist getting one last dig in. They deserved it after all; he had been suffering in silence for weeks now and he was not about to take any more of that. When they were all sober, Dean and Peyton stayed as far away from each other as they could at all times, but something happened when they were both influenced by alcohol.

Dean stood absolutely speechless before him; mouth working open and closed as he tried to get something out and Peyton just turned around silently with her face burning in humiliation. He felt a bit bad that she got caught in the crossfire, but he doubted Dean had to do much convincing before she gladly jumped over to his bed, so she deserved some if this too, damnit.

Finally Dean sputtered and pointed at Sam's face. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm getting two rooms and one of them is for ME. Now you two can spend all night braiding each other's hair and _gossip_ like the chicks you are." He finished lamely before whirling around and stomping off towards the reception. Sam was sure that Peyton took more offense to the chicks comment than Sam did, to be honest. And anyway, this worked out perfectly; Dean thinks he is getting a room for himself and when the night ends, Peyton will either sneak over to him after a while, or they will be drunk enough that they'll totally forget about being the least bit discreet and Dean will drag her with him right away. Either way, Sam wins.


End file.
